Shadow VS Stitch
Description Two Top experiments , sent to destroy the world but now protect it who is the Ultimate protector ?! Interlude Wiz: They were both the most advanced experiments of their time but were sent to Earth Boomstick: Even though there were sent to destroy the planet they eventually became the Planet's strongest protectors like Shadow the hedgehog the Ultimate life form ' Wiz: And Stich the blue ripoff of Pikachu '''Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick ' Wiz: And it's our job to analyse their weapons armour and skills to found out who would win a Death Battle! Shadow the hedgehog Wiz: Fifty years before the present Shadow the Hedgehog was created as part of a deal between the human race and the Black Arms on Space Conley Ark '''Boomstick: Created by Professor Gerald Robotnik from the Alien leader Black Doom's blood Shadow was created to cure Gerald's granddaughter Maria from her terminal disease Wiz: Luckily the experiment was a success and Maria was cured the two became best friends and longed to visit the Planet Earth that lay below them Boomstick: However this happiness did not last the government became suspicious of Gerald's activities and were worried about Shadow's true power ''' Wiz: Maria and Shadow fled the incoming GUN forces Maria sacrificed herself to launch Shadow to the Earth and as he was launched she was shot dead and scarred by the events of that day '''Boomstick: Shadow was recovered by Gerald who programmed himself to turn on Humanity and destroy the human race then put him into statis Wiz: Fifty years later Gerald's grandson Dr. Eggman released Shadow who Clashed with Sonic but eventually teamed up to help him save the world and was nearly killed but survived Boomstick: Shadow then decided to recover his past and took down Black Doom and became a permanent defender of Earth alongside his teammates Rouge and Omega in Team Dark and saved the world on multiple occasions Wiz: Shadow is fast and can travel at 700mph with his rocket shoes able to keep up with and even match Sonic and beat him Boomstick: Shadow also possesses vast physical Strength able to flip massive slabs of rock and cars with ease and beat up Sonic ''' Wiz: Shadow can also lock onto foes with the homing attack and barrel into foes with the spindash he is also extremely athletic able to grind on alien slime and rails with ease and bounce off walls in seconds so he's pretty powerful '''Boomstick: Shadow also has access to the Chaos force a pool of powerful energy with it he can teleport instantly with Chaos Control without the use of an Emerald unlike Sonic who needs at least one chaos Emerald to teleport Wiz: He can also shoot energy beams called Chaos arrows and charge up the attack to launch the Chaos Spear capable of damaging Demi gods and Universal beings Boomstick: Shadow's most powerful attack is Chaos blast when he releases his power in a massive shockwave that takes out dozens of Opponents Shadow also is a master of Physical combat Wiz: Shadow can easily pull off powerful flips and kicks in battle and do some deadly damage with his fists Shadow also wears two Inhibitor rings that restrict the amount of Chaos power he can use however if he removes them his power increases immensely but he will quickly tire afterwards Boomstick: Shadow also can use Guns and swords with ease even alien weapons which he can use to eliminate hordes of foes that get in his way Wiz: However when he has all Seven Chaos Emeralds he goes Super Shadow in which he has a 1000% and can fly and is mostly invulnerable but this has a timeline Boomstick: Shadow has defeated Sonic multiple times beaten Knuckles and fought Solaris a Universal being along with Shadow and Sliver Defeated Black Doom and transported a moon sized space station into orbit using Chaos Control Wiz: But Shadow is incredibly overconfident and often rushes into battle without strategy he is also incredibly stubborn Boomstick: But with his weapons Speed and skill Shadow is a powerful opponent not to be messed with! Shadow: Death to all who oppose me! Stitch Wiz: Experiment 626 was created by Dr Jumba in a massive space colony to be the Ultimate experiment and was programmed to be very powerful Boomstick: But the InterGalactic council deemed the Experiment too dangerous and its creator too be mad so Stitch was arrested and planed to be exiled to a Asteroid Wiz: However he escaped all on his own grabbing a spacepod and flying towards Earth landing in Hawaii where he was adopted by Lillo and mistaken for a dog Boomstick: What this guy looks nothing like a Dog! Wiz: While trained to destroy everything Stitch eventually became tame and became a loyal friend Lilo saving from Aliens on multiple occasions Boomstick: Stitch is now spending his days in exile with Lilo on Hawaii but he enjoys it there nonetheless he has many abilities Wiz: Stitch was programmed to be bulletproof electricity proof and fireproof this means he can take both bullets and plasma shots to the face and be fine he also and survive in burning hot temperatures Boomstick: Stitch can also lift objects up to 3000 times his size with ease including cars and massive aliens he also is extremely agile ' Wiz: Stitch can easily jump and leap across ledges with his agility and dodge incoming blaster fire without even trying '''Boomstick: Stitch also has deadly teeth and claws which can cut through metal and tear his foes apart his claws can also help him with climbing and latching onto surfaces ' Wiz: Stitch wields plasma pistols as his main weapon and uses them with great accuracy and skill as they help him wreck even more objects '''Boomstick: Stitch can see in the dark and is very durable he can easily take punches from beings several times his size and still be completely intact Wiz: Stitch also is meant to be as smart as a super computer but he rarely uses his intelligence preferring on brawn over brain and possesses a child-like personality Boomstick: Stitch has survived falling several meters taken plasma blasts and punches to the face and been fine lifted a car and the Massive Captain Gantu with ease and once survived falling from a spaceship bouncing off several mountains then drove a lorry into a volcano launched himself at Lilo and took down Gantu ''' Wiz: But Stitch has a child-like personality that makes him extremely goofy and stupid he also Doesn't have that much experience using his abilities and can't swim at all as he is too dense '''Boomstick: But with his Strength and unpredictability Stitch might just be the most deadliest scientific experiment of all time Pre-Death battle Wiz: All right the combatants are set let's end this debate once and for all Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! Death Battle In the city Stitch was going around trashing it by destroying people's cars and buildings while people ran away from him suddenly he sees a black hedgehog in the distance shooting robots with a rifle The hedgehog turns towards him it was Shadow Stitch growls in defence Shadow: What the heck are you! Stitch growls and laughs at Shadow a Shadow frowns and loads his gun Shadow: Well I guess I'll have to destroy you goodbye Stitch: Me gonna stop you! Fight! Stitch leaps at Shadow who opens fire with his gun but Stitch dodges and knocks the gun out of Shadow's hand and kicks him in the face Shadow punches Stitch in the gut and uppercuts him with a kick then grabs a rifle Stitch hides behind a car for cover and shoots several plasma shots at Shadow who dodges Stitch then lifts the car and throws it at Shadow who leaps over it and hits Stitch with the homing attack Stitch is knocked back but slashes Shadow's arm with his claws Shadow groans and fires with his gun the bullet hits Stitch but bounces off of him Shadow and Stitch then enter a struggle where Shadow knees Stitch and hits him with a spindash Shadow: Huh your pathetic take this Shadow launches a Chaos Spear at Stitch who chucks a boulder at it the Boulder is destroyed Stitch pulls out his blasters and Shadow pulls out his rifle the two fire at each rapidly and dodge each other's shots Shadow's bullets deflect off Stitch's skin Shadow: What the Heck! Stitch: Ha Ha Stitch fires a plasma bolt that grazes Shadow's knee he groans in pain and fires dozens of Chaos Spears Stitch outruns them but suddenly Shadow teleports next to him and hits him with the homing attack Stitch lunges at Shadow and smacks him with a lamppost knocking him into a building Shadow gets up and throws a car at Stitch that buries him Stitch manages to break out slightly bruised while Shadow tries to shoot him with his rifle Stitch: Take this you Monkey! Stitch slashes through the gun with his claws and bites Shadow Shadow: Ow why you little! Shadow hits Stitch directly with a Chaos Spear knocking him back Shadow then leaps at him and stabs Stitch with a knife Stitch yells and slashes Shadow then rips a small building from the ground and throws it at Shadow Shadow: Crap i'll stop you Shadow removes his inhibitor rings and Spindashes right through the building and hits Stitch then pulls out the Chaos Emeralds Shadow: Behold my true power! Shadow turns into Super Shadow and hits Stitch with the homing attack several times Stitch ties to bite back but this has no effect Shadow then spindashes into the pavement creating a massive shockwave and hits Stitch with dozens of Chaos Spears Stitch appears battered and bloody Shadow mutters two words Shadow: Chaos Blast! The Chaos Blast levels several buildings and obliterates the street Shadow transforms back to normal seeing that Stitch is nothing more than a pile of ash Shadow: I am the Ultimate Lifeform you will never surpass me! K.O! Results Boomstick: That was intense show it again! Wiz: Shadow and Stitch were evenly matched but Shadow had the win for a number of reasons first off all his speed and experience Boomstick: Shadow's guns may not have worked on Stitch but his swords and other weapons did Shadow could easily dodge the plasma bolts with his speed ''' Wiz: Stitch may have been stronger but Shadow deals with Opponents like that all the time like Knuckles who he has beaten before so he had no problem defeating Stitch '''Boomstick: Stitch's unpredictability wouldn't work on Shadow he's dealt with a lot of deadly foes and was able to take advantage of Stitch with his intelligence and defeat him with his Psysical combat skill Wiz: Stitch may have fallen from a spaceship and bounced off several mountains but Shadow fell from the Atmosphere to the Earth and survived so he is more durable and can easily take Stitch's abuse Boomstick: However as soon as Super Shadow was brought in Stitch was owned by his power and Chaos attacks looks like Stitch just couldn't keep ahead of this fight! Wiz: The Winner is Shadow the Hedgehog Advantages and Disadvantages Shadow: Winner + Faster + More experience + More of an arsenal + Smarter + More Durable + Better Fighter + Super Shadow gave him victory - Weaker - Less predictable - Vulnerable to bullets Stitch: Loser + More unpredictable + Stronger + Bulletproof - Slower - Wasn't as smart - Doesn't have much experience - Less of an arsenal - Less Durable - Wasn't as good a fighter - Had trouble against Shadow's Super Form How many stars would you rate this battle (Shadow VS Stitch)? Five stars Four stars Three stars Two stars One star Trivia * Special thanks to Shrek-it Ralph for making the Awesome TN for this battle Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Aliens' Themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Movies' themed Death Battles Category:'Big vs Small' themed Death Battles Category:Bigthecat Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Hero' themed Death Battles Category:Good vs Evil themed Death Battles Category:Anti Hero themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016 Category:Animal VS Alien Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle